To Make a Jedi
by Canoe98
Summary: While on a mission to investigate a case of missing people, Anakin and Asoka come across a pirate ship full of prisoners; they soon find out that some of the prisoners have the ability to use the force due to experiments, especially a young boy, who's past is shrouded in mystery. After removing them from custody, they go on a quest in search of who's trying to create more Jedi.
1. Prologue

To Make a Jedi

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Star Wars: the Clone Wars'; the rights to this show are owned only by the creators and/or licensed owners(duh) of this show. Thank you, please enjoy.

**Prologue:**

He didn't know how long he had been in this cell; it had been months, probably, but time was unimportant to him now. The fragile grasp that he had on reality continued to fade away before it returned again with diminished intensity. He was numb, and yet he knew he should be feeling pain at this very minute; what had they done to him? His entire body ached; it was a constant throbbing all over him, even within his very bones.

A man next to him leaned close, "are you ok, kid?" he asked.

The boy, perhaps 15 years of age, quietly stared at the floor with his knees huddled close to his chest.

He didn't respond, but the man continued to speak anyway, either out of unintended ignorance or willing annoyance.

"What did they do to you?" he asked, his eyes wide in wonder.

The boy, although still silent, slowly turned his head towards the man and looked into his eyes. There was no amount of sorrow in them, no amount of remorse or genuine care; there was only fear in the man's eyes….fear that he might be next.

The boy looked away, confirming to himself the selfishness of the man beside him; he didn't care – nobody did.

"I heard you were one of the ones who were chosen to be taken," the man went on, "you were gone for a few days. Hey, you know what's weird to me? Out of all of the people who were chosen, you were one of the few to return. Do you know what happened to the others?"

The man's words echoed in the boy's mind; he understood every word that was spoken. His thoughts were muddled and hazy, but even then he could slightly remember those who taken along with himself. He remembered bright lights, screams, blood, and pain. Oh, the pain was the most memorable.

Looking down at his hands that had been stained with dirt and sweat, staples of his time in this hellhole, the boy glared most intently at the series of numbers and letters that were imprinted on his skin.

[1B7746C] was all that was displayed on his right arm.

He studied the characters as he gently brushed his other hand over them, feeling the texture. It was a permanent brand that marked him as property, just as it was for everyone else in the room.

Raising his head up once more, the boy scanned the contents of the area, taking in all of the details that he had seen too many times before. Many people, probably reaching a total number of near 100, wandered around an open room. It was much too dark to do hardly anything, and the only source of light came in from small slits that lined the sides of the walls. Some people within the confines of this cell were healthy enough to walk, while the majority of the prisoners either remained seated or simply fell asleep.

The boy's attention quickly shifted upon hearing a mechanical buzzing that echoed throughout the cell; a small red light flashed overhead a large metallic door that was located at the front of the room. The buzzing soon ended when the door slide open, allowing white light to spill into the room, revealing three silhouettes. Two of them held weapons as they stood at either end of the door and scanned the interior of the cell; most of the prisoners watched on in fear, doing their best to avoid the men's gazes. The man in the middle was unarmed, which gave credence to the idea that he was the boss.

The man in the middle took the first step in, looking around the room with his head held up high as he made his way further into the prison. He wore a long coat-like garment that draped down to his knees, just before his leather boots began. A high-set collar rose above his shoulders and came up to his chin; on his head sat a black cap that was situated directly above his brow. The man's footsteps echoed as the soles of his hard-heeled boots hit the floor, quieting the rest of the room.

Soon, almost as if sensing it, the man stopped right in his tracks and looked at the boy who sat motionlessly near a corner. The man chuckled and approached the boy.

"Give me your hand," he commanded upon leaning down.

"No…" the boy said hesitantly with a cracked voice.

"No? Heh, you hear that, boys? He said 'NO'," the man shouted back to the other two individuals behind him, earning a few evil laughs.

Turning his attention back on the boy, the man got even closer to his face as he leaned in.

"Let's try this again. I said 'give me your hand'," he repeated, this time with more base in his voice.

The boy said nothing, and instead shot the man a look of pure contempt.

"Well, kid," he said with a sigh as he stood up, "I didn't really want to have to do this, but…you made me."

Using two fingers, the man motioned to the men behind him; nodding their heads in understanding, they took out a pair of clubs. Pressing a button on the sides of each weapon, the area was slightly lit up as the long ends of the clubs flickered with electrical impulses.

"Don't come any closer," the boy warned, although there was a hint of fear in his voice.

The guards ignored the boy's warning and instead continued to approach him, raising their clubs in preparation for a brutal beating. As the guards swiftly swung their weapons down at the boy, there was a sudden blur as the two men were thrown back to the other end of the room. Smashing into the wall, both men slumped to the ground unconscious.

"I told you not to come any closer," the boy said with outstretched hands.

The remaining man simply looked down at the boy, studying him as if he were some kind of product or object.

"It appears the experiments worked," the man said, snickering to himself, "well, what do you know? They were right."

"What? What are you talking about?" the boy gulped after realizing that the man didn't seem the least bit nervous.

Calmly walking over to the door, the man pressed a button that was situated on the wall and whispered into a microphone.

"One of the test subjects is getting a little too feisty," he said roughly, "I'll be needing some backup over here."

"N-no. Wait!" screamed the boy, but it was too late.

Within the next 30 seconds, the room was swarmed with dozens of new guards that filtered their way into the room; each of them was armed with either blasters or pistols as they aggressively pointed them at the boy.

"I'd give up if I were you," the man said as he strolled up to the boy once more, "Trust me, you're gonna want to comply; otherwise…this'll probably end really bad for you."

**End of Prologue**

Author's Note: _Hey there, guys. So this story was based on a previous one that I wrote, but it didn't go very far. Now, with a different view on storytelling and writing in general, I wanted to take another crack at this. I'm not sure if I'll turn this into a full-fledged story or not, but if you guys want to see more of this - please comment (Even though I'll probably still update this story whenever I get a chance)._


	2. Chapter 1: A New Mission

**Chapter 1: A New Mission**

A young padawan gracefully stood in a small room that was being lit by a hologram; a blue, 3-dimensional display man was relaying information to her through a small device. The padawan, Asoka Tano, stared intently at the hologram as she carefully took in the information. Beside her stood Anakin Skywalker, her master, although even she had to admit that his childish antics would often make her question his age. The two of them stood in a small room, the center of which contained a circular projection machine that held the hologram.

Through the random glitches that would ripple through the holographic form, Asoka and Anakin listened to a friend of theirs relay important Intel for their next mission; Obi-Wan-Kenobi was on the other end of the device, informing the two of them of recent data that was received on his end. Because he was occupied with his own mission in a seperate quadrant, Obi-Wan knew that he wouldn't be able to devote his time to a different assignment; this is the reason he was handing the mission off to Anakin and his padawan.

"We've been getting reports of people going missing in certain territories close to your current location. Many people have claimed that individuals who enter into this area of space never return; it's possible that these people are just paranoid, but it wouldn't hurt to check," Obi-Wan concluded.

"Master," Anakin began hesitantly, "no offense to the people here, but isn't this mission a little too small-scale for the jedi order to be concerned about."

"Under most circumstances, I would agree with you, Anakin," Obi-Wan admitted, "but even certain governments from the planets in this area have directly requested for the Jedi Order's involvement. Since we need to keep our relations with the local governments intact, it's probably best to investigate as best we can."

"Understood, Master," Anakin said, slightly bowing his head.

"Good, I've sent the locations to your ship's computer; some of them may take you to the surface of certain planets, but don't worry, I have arranged for your arrival. Good luck, and may the force be with you."

With that, the hologram glitched one final time before the display itself turned off completely. Looking up from where Obi-Wan's projection had been, Asoka turned to Anakin, immediately noting the concerned expression on his face.

"Is there something wrong, master?" she calmly asked.

With a sigh, the jedi master glanced down at his padawan, "I just hate how the Order cares so much about 'government relations' that they'd be willing to concern themselves with something like this."

"That's just politics, I guess," Asoka said with a slight shrug.

"Yeah, I guess so," Skywalker admitted, followed by an even deeper sigh.

"Anyway, Captain Rex, do we have the coordinates that Obi-Wan sent us?" he inquired, turning to a Storm Trooper beside him.

"Yes sir," the soldier responded, quickly typing something onto a keypad in front of him.

Almost immediately, a miniature map of a small sector of space popped up in front of the two jedi; the map, like the first hologram, was also 3-dimensional but it slowly rotated around an invisible axis.

"We are located here, coordinates M-16," Rex explained as he pointed to a red dot that levitated on the map, "The coordinates that Commander Obi-Wan delivered are somewhere around here: the Bonzhee sector – specifically in the Belsavis system, around L-18."

An area on the map gently flashed blue as Rex gestured to it; Anakin stared at the map in front of him, examining the display.

"How long will it take to get there?" he asked, intently looking at the clone.

"Give or take 6 to 8 hours, sir," the Storm Trooper responded with a nod.

"Set a course there immediately," Anakin instructed, "the faster we get there, the faster we can get this mission over with."

Nodding in compliance, Captain Rex left the two Jedi alone as he exited the room.

Putting his weight onto his hands as he leaned forward against the console, Anakin stared down at the ground with the look of concern still plastered on his face.

"Is something wrong, master?" Asoka asked worriedly.

She was normally quite used to seeing Anakin unhappy with certain missions; in fact, she knew him so well, she could probably guess which missions he wouldn't like before he would even say anything. This time seemed no different, although she had to admit that his sudden brooding mannerisms were off-putting to say the least.

"Master?" she asked again, realizing he hadn't responded to her initial question.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Snips. I just need….a little rest," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Asoka could understand his plight for rest. During the past few weeks, he had been attending to a number of solo missions assigned to him by the council; it couldn't have been easy on him – he hadn't had the chance to get much sleep.

"Well, like Rex said, we have about 2 to 4 hours of uninterrupted travel time ahead of us. Getting some rest is probably a good idea," the orange-skinned padawan suggested.

"Yeah, I think you're right," he conceded, massaging his eyelids with his index finger and thumb.

The master and student then bid each other adieu as the two of them wandered off to their respective bedrooms. The ship they were on wasn't exactly gigantic, but it held enough space on the inside for most rooms to be quite comfortable.

Coming to his room, the brown-haired Jedi placed his hand onto a panel attached to a wall to activate the opening door. Lazily entering into his room, which was relatively empty aside from a simple bed and bathroom area, Anakin wandered over to his mattress and sat down on the edge of it. Carefully removing his boots and setting them on the side of the bed, he spread his body down across the sheets and stared up at the ceiling. Because the lights had not been turned on, the surrounding view of the room was awfully dim and hardly lit. The Jedi's vision soon began to darken as he drifted off into sleep.

_The onset of a dream slowly overtook his consciousness, yet he was completely aware of his slip into this trance. His mind consisted of pure darkness at first, but soon the formation of a vision permeated into his slumber. The color red entered his dream, but it was incomplete – almost like it rested on top of something. There was a figure to, that stood somewhere in the expanse of his mind. There were no features on this figure – no eyes, no mouth, no nothing – the only association he connected to it was the color red. Almost as quickly as these images emerged, so too did a sudden and unavoidable fear. The figure, entirely without a face, felt as though it was a threat…but not a threat to him. It was more so a threat to someone he knew, someone close to him, but he couldn't exactly identify to whom this feeling was targeted._

_It didn't matter to him who this strange figure was because his need to destroy it was so great that he didn't care about much anymore. By this time, more emotions began to flood into his mind: distain, pride, betrayal, friendship – all of these conflicting feelings mixed chaotically within his psyche. Then, his mind became blank as one singular thought echoed in his dream._

"_What is the point of good if evil is much better?"_

An immediate feeling of clarification overwhelmed him as the frantic Jedi quickly sat up from his bed. His deep, rhythmic breaths were only heard past his beating heart.

What was that? Was that a dream?

Anakin's panting began to slow down and his body started to relax; placing his face deep into his hands were the only way to calm himself down and rid his mind of the images from his dream. Finally catching his breath, the Jedi quietly looked around his room, as if expecting some hidden figure to emerge from out of the darkness. Thankfully, his room was just as empty as it was before – just as silent.

Letting out one final sigh, ridding himself of the rapid breaths from before, Skywalker placed his feet on the floor as he stood up from the bed. Rotating his torso and stretching his arms, Anakin attempted to release the tension that had accumulated in his body during his sleep. Smacking his lips a little bit to regain their lost viscosity, he proceeded to slide his feet back into his boots that remained on the side of his bed. Then, walking over to the door, he pressed a button on the side and watched as the door slid open. Emerging from his room, Anakin walked down the hallway and headed for the control room.

The visions from his dream were still clear in his mind, and a flood of thoughts entered his brain as he considered its meaning. Was it a vision of the future, influenced by his connection to the force? Or was it nothing but a silly dream? Either way, the emotions he experienced in the dream were very real.

His eyes were still glazed over in thought as he entered into the control room; Asoka was the first one to notice his presence and walked over to him.

"Hey, how was your nap?" she asked with a smile.

Turing his attention to his padawan, Anakin shook away his thoughts over the dream and answered her with a clear mind.

"Well, I'm not at a hundred percent, but it'll do," he said with a chuckle.

Asoka couldn't help but chuckle along with him before she gestured behind her to the control panel, "It's a good thing you woke up when you did. Rex says we're about 15 minutes away from our destination."

"15 minutes? How long did I sleep for?" Anakin joked.

"About 6 and a half hours or so," she informed, "I was actually going to go wake you up in a few minutes."

"Didn't feel like that long," the male Jedi muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe you had a really good dream so it felt shorter than it actually was," Asoka wondered.

"Yeah….a good dream," Anakin repeated, although he didn't mean it in even the slightest sense.

"Sir, I'm getting readings of a spacecraft headed in our direction," a Storm Trooper informed from the helm.

"Is it Separatist?" Anakin asked.

"Negative. It looks to be some sort of prison ship, but I can't ID it; it's not anywhere in our databases," the trooper stated.

Anakin tilted his head in thought before he crossed his arms in front of him, examining the situation. The region of space they were in was partially controlled by the Republic, so it was unlikely that the craft would be hostile to them considering the position of the local governments.

"Try to establish a connection with them. I want to talk with whoever is the commander of that ship; maybe they can provide us with information regarding the missing individuals in this area," Skywalker said.

"Understood, sir," the trooper responded before turning back to his control module and quickly pressing on some buttons.

Anakin stared out through the control room window at the vast, dark space containing irregularly dispersed stars; a small object appeared in the distance as the Republic ship approached it. The object became more visible as it got closer, revealing more details of the craft.

"Oh, sir, I'm getting something," the same Storm Trooper noted, turning back around, "although the ship's ID was difficult to track, there is a name associated with the last purchase of it."

"What's the name?" Anakin wondered, stills staring out the window.

"Hando Ohnaka," the trooper said.

Recognizing the name, Anakin swiftly turned around in slight shock, locking eyes with a just as surprised Asoka. The two of them knew that name all too well.

That ship belonged to Pirates.

**End of Chapter 1**

Author's Note: _Hey, guys. I hope this chapter, technically being the first one, was relatively interesting. Obviously, the story is going to pick up, but I just wanted to say that I'm thankful you even made it this far. If you've read any of my other stories, you'll know how important commenting is to me, so please leave your thoughts._


	3. Chapter 2: The Pirate Ship

**Chapter 2: The Pirate Ship**

Given the last few run-ins they had with Hando, Asoka and Anakin were practically experts when it came to dealing with pirates; they were often quite crafty, despite the fact they didn't have access to the same resources as the Order, but that hardly stopped them from continuing their illegal practices.

The oncoming view of the pirate ship was slow and foreboding; the Jedi and his padawan had more than enough time to prepare themselves for meeting Hondo again – they knew he probably wouldn't be exactly hostile, but they definitely had a reason to worry.

The primary control console beeped, a red flashing light blinked on the dashboard, and the Storm Trooper sitting in front of it turned to Anakin and Asoka.

"Whoever the captain of that ship is requested a direct line to Commander Skywalker," he reported.

Anakin remained silent for a moment, mulling over the possible pros and cons of interacting with Hondo at this point in time; it was likely that the pirate was engaging in his illegal practices once again, but Obi-Wan's mission should come first.

"Master, maybe Hondo could have information regarding the disappearances in this region," Asoka suggested, examining Anakin's contemplative face.

"Possibly," the Jedi admitted, although he hated cooperating with known criminals, "but we don't even know what he's doing here in this sector of space. I agree that he might have information, but he's not going to give it up willingly."

Everyone in the control room hushed as the two Jedi's discussed their plan of action.

"Sir," Rex motioned from side of the room, "Your orders? We have to respond soon."

Nodding his head in understanding and gesturing to the Trooper at the console, Anakin spoke, "Fine, agree to his request. It's better to get some info while we can than just deny their request."

Anakin watched the Trooper nod his head and turn to press on a few buttons on the dashboard in front of him; a miniature, blue hologram appeared on the contraption stationed in the center of the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Skywalker," a familiar gruff voice said from the display.

Hando Ohnaka, or rather, _the Pirate Capitan_, revealed his signature cocky grin as he starred up at the two Jedi.

"It's been so long since the last time I saw you," he chuckled, his tattered coat swaying with his body movements.

"What are you doing here, Hando?" Anakin demanded with a frown.

"Oh, nothing," the pirate said with his faint accent, "my crew and I were just taking a short trip through the region, admiring the view," he added.

Anakin wasn't impressed with Hando's attempt at humor and instead remained cold towards the captain; Asoka, too, seemed to be somewhat adverse to the pirate as well, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"'Admiring the view', eh. Yeah, sure you are," the Jedi said with forced sarcasm, "Let me guess, you're smuggling illegal contraband again."

Hando, comedically placing a hand over his heart, gave the two Jedi an offended look of fake ignorance, "What? I have no idea what you're talking about. How could you accuse ME of engaging in such ridiculous behavior?"

Anakin's glare remained firmly set on Hondo, a look of obvious disbelief was evident on his face.

"You're lucky today, Hondo," he stated regretfully, "my current mission doesn't involve you, so I won't search your vessel. But, I do have a few questions regarding the disappearances surrounding this area of space. Many people have claimed that individual space crafts have gone missing around here – do you know anything about that?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Jedi, but I'm unaware of such events," the pirate quickly replied with a smile, "perhaps you should run along, back to your Jedi Temple."

Anakin's nose flared in mild irritation; Hondo was usually very good at getting under people's skin – in fact the only person who could probably stand the guy was Obi-Wan.

"Are you saying you know nothing about it? Nothing at all?" Asoka pushed.

"Ah, Skywalker, you brought your pet, I see. If I were you, I'd keep her on a shorter leash," Hondo sneered through his goggles.

"What did you just call me?" Asoka growled, tightening her hands into fists.

"My friends, I would love to stay and talk to you more so we could catch up, but I have some place to be. So if you could kindly –"

Suddenly, before Hondo could get the remaining words out, the hologram of the pirate stumbled around before questioningly looking up from his seat.

"What was that?" he asked someone outside the purview of the hologram.

"Captain, prisoner 1B7746C has awoken from within his cell again," someone, probably a crew member, nervously stated.

"What?! But we even overestimated the amount of sedative required to render him unconscious," Hondo retorted.

"Prisoner?" Anakin questioned.

Looking away from the hologram, the Pirate Capitan remembered who he was talking to and silently cursed to himself.

"You're holding a prisoner?" Anakin repeated again, practically shouting.

Hondo's usual cocky behavior had now been replaced by the demeanor of a worried and nervous captain.

Realizing that the Pirate wasn't responding, Anakin spoke up once more, "I request access to your vessel, in the name of the Republic."

Anakin didn't really like to invoke the Republic's name for Jedi-related matters, but it was usually the fastest way to get people to agree – especially someone like Hondo, considering the Republic's punishment for illegal transportation of prisoners was quite steep.

Cursing to himself once more, the flustered captain finally submitted to the Jedi's request.

"Rrrgh! Let them board," he commanded, throwing up his hands in anger.

The large ship, although still moving quite slowly through space, revealed a small compartment that opened up at the back end; Anakin instructed the ship to make its way inside the boarding bay within the larger craft's interior. Setting itself down into the somewhat small area, the ship's engine slowly died down as the entrance to the compartment closed back up.

"Rex, you and the other soldiers stay here," Anakin said as he headed to the exit, followed closely by his padawan, "Asoka and I will go find Hondo."

"Yes, Sir," the blue-tattooed Trooper said with a salute.

Disembarking from the ship, Asoka and Anakin raced off to the nearest hallway in search of the Pirate Captain. Moving through passages, the walls of which looked quite old a corroded, the two Jedi sprinted in the direction of the command center. Taking a quick right turn, they continued down the hallway, the sound of their footsteps echoing throughout the corridors.

Suddenly, as if being hit with a premonition, Asoka slowed down and came to an eventual stop, looking over at a relatively large door. Realizing Asoka had stopped, Anakin turned around at confusedly glanced over at his padawan.

"Asoka, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know. I just…got this feeling that I needed to stop. Now, I think, I feel like I have to open this door," she said, staring at the entry with intrigue.

"Asoka, we don't have time for this," Anakin continued as he walked over to her.

As her master approached, the orange apprentice looked down at an old keypad with numeric symbols on it; she didn't know the combination, but a sudden feeling washed over her as she closed her eyes and pushed several buttons, seemingly at random.

A loud 'hissing' sound rushed from the edges of the door as it slowly slid open. Asoka's eyes widened at what she saw; there, inside the room that was revealed to her, were dozens upon dozens of people huddled in a dimly lit room. It was obvious they weren't crew members, given the clothes they wore, and it didn't seem like they were in the room by choice. Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, Asoka looked up at a shocked Anakin who stared into the room alongside her.

"What…is…this?" he said to no one in particular as he slowly entered the room.

Many of the prisoners cringed away from the Jedi and whimpered with looks of absolute fear; the conditions of the room were atrocious – aside from the rancid smell that perforated throughout the area, there were no utilities or beds anywhere.

"…my god," Asoka gasped as she panned over the crowd of terrified people, "are these..."

"…the people who went missing," Anakin finished.

As the two of them continued to stare at the room full of prisoners, they heard a pair of footsteps approach the open door frame; turning around, they both set their eyes upon a disheveled Hondo, who was heavily panting as he looked into the room at the two Jedi.

Before the Pirate Captain could open his mouth, he was immediately approached by an infuriated Anakin who grabbed him roughly by the neck and shoved him against a nearby wall.

"Hondo, what the hell are these people doing here?!" he growled, slightly lifting the pirate up from the flood.

Hondo gasped and sputtered in an attempt to speak, but his throat was being squeezed to the point where his words only came out as silent pleas. Anakin was obviously unaffected by the pirate's pain and continued to grip at his neck; noticing how dangerous the situation was becoming, Asoka decided to intervene as ran up next to Anakin.

"Master, stop! You can't kill him!" she yelled, tugging on his arm.

"Why not? He deserves it," the Jedi grimly responded with narrowed eyes.

"This isn't the Jedi way," she continued to plead, "we can save these people, but killing HIM isn't what we're supposed to do!"

Rage seemed to bubble in Anakin's eyes for a few moments before he finally conceded to his padawan and lowered Hondo back down to the ground; upon being returned to the floor, the Pirate Captain gingerly rubbed his neck.

"Consider yourself lucky," Skywalker said.

Looking over at Hondo, Asoka spoke up, "why are you keeping these people locked up?" she asked as she gestured to scared people in the background.

Working to catch his breath, the pirate straightened up at the padawan's question, "It's just a job. We were paid to transport them across this area of space."

"Paid? Paid by who?" she pushed further.

"Don't know. Didn't ask. All I know is that we were contacted through a secure transmission frequency; we were given some money, a hefty amount I might add, and we were told that we would receive the rest if we fully carried out the job."

"Is this normally how you do business? I didn't know you were so ignorant," Anakin insulted.

"Heh, a wise man once said 'Don't ask questions if you get paid'," the pirate retorted.

As the three of them continued to talk with one another, a single crew member sprinted down the hallway towards them.

"Sir, Sir! The prisoner has escaped!" he shouted, coming to an abrupt stop next to Hondo.

"Damn," Ohnaka groaned, "this is not a good time."

"What's going on? What prisoner are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

Hondo sighed, realizing he couldn't hide it any longer, "When we first received the shipment of prisoners, we found out that some of them were…different."

"Different, how?" Asoka asked.

"Different as in – they can use the force," he said.

Asoka and Anakin both gave each other surprised looks. Force-users? Here?

"Alright, we have to move fast, then," Anakin began, "Asoka, you go take care of the prisoners and get them ready for departure. Hondo, you're going to take me to this prisoner."

"Got it," the padawan said before she ran back into the room.

Turning to Hondo, Anakin gave him a serious glance, "Lead the way."

Hesitantly giving the Jedi a nod, Hondo led Anakin down the hall and further into the space ship.

**End of Chapter 2**

Author's Notes: _Hellooooo my friends, my amigos, my bros, my dudes. This chapter required a crap-ton of research in regards to the Star Wars universe. I'm so blown away by how extensive the lore of this franchise goes. When I mentioned coordinates earlier on in this story, like "M-16', there are actual locations that compose the layout of the galaxy within the Star Wars universe – look it up. Anyway, if you guys liked this chapter, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this story._


End file.
